


An Unlikely Romance

by Tigergirl1223



Series: Daranda [1]
Category: Three Rivers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: Feelings develop between two unlikely people.





	1. Dinner Out

It was a normal day. Dr. Miranda Foster got up and went to work at Three Rivers Regional Medical Center as per usual.  
“Hey Miranda,” said Dr. David Lee, surgical resident and her friend, “Do you want to go out for a drink?”  
“Sure, I’ll ask Andy if he wants to come,” she replied. She eventually found her superior and teacher in the hallway, “Hey Andy, David and I are getting a drink you coming?” she asked.  
“No, my in-laws are coming for dinner tonight,” answered Andy, “It’s Patricia’s birthday and Rena would kill me if I missed it.”   
“Ok then,” said Miranda with a chuckle. She knew both Andy and Rena got along with each other’s’ parents but it was still amusing to hear them talk about them. Miranda caught up with David in the lounge.  
“So is Andy coming?” David asked.  
“No, Rena’s parents are coming to their house,” she said.   
“Ok, I guess it’s just you and me then.”  
“I guess so,” said Miranda a little nervously. She had never been anywhere with just David other than the hospital really. She kind of liked the idea.   
“So where do you want to go?” asked David.  
“How about wings? At Quaker Stake and Lube? You know the Eagles play the Lions tonight don’t you?” she said playfully.  
“That’s fine. And I can watch the Eagles play the Lions. I can watch the Phillies play the Tigers. Just don’t get me started when the Red Wings play the freakin Flyers,” said David.   
“Hey only Andy and Rena and the other Pens fans can say that!” defended Miranda. David just laughed.   
“You ready?” he asked.  
“Yeah meet you there,” said Miranda heading to her car as happy as ever.


	2. That Was Nice

“TOUCHDOWN LIONS! BOOYA!” shouted David at the restaurant.   
“We still have five minutes to go,” said Miranda.  
“They can’t score in five minutes,” mocked David taking a drink of his Iron City beer.   
“You never know,” chuckled Miranda though she knew he was probably right. When the game was over and they both finished their wings and beer, both surgeons went outside the restaurant, “That was fun. I think we should do it again sometime,” said Miranda.  
“Well, I was thinking did you want to have dinner at my place sometime?”  
“Just the two of us?” asked Miranda.  
“Yeah. If you don’t want to then it’s ok…”  
“Yes that would be great,” said Miranda, “When?”  
“How about Saturday?” asked David, “Or do you work on Saturday?”  
“Yes, but I get off at 5. Any time after then is fine,” she replied.   
“Ok, I’ll text you the details,” he said.  
“Ok, see you at work tomorrow,” Miranda waved goodbye and started towards her car. She suddenly noticed that she was slightly sweaty and her heart was racing. She didn’t want to believe it but she had studied enough psychology in medical school to know what was going on. She was becoming attracted to David.


	3. I've Had Feelings For You

Miranda had no idea what she was going to say to him. Well other than the stuff they normally talked about: work, sports, and the like. But when it came to sharing her feelings, especially romantic feelings, Miranda knew diddly squat. All she could do was try her best. Miranda pulled up in front of David’s house and knocked on the door.   
“Hey Miranda,” he said with a smile.  
“Hi,” she responded walking in after David stepped aside, “Let me guess Primanti Bros.”  
“No Chinese is that ok?” he asked hesitantly.  
“Of course,” she said. God he knew she was sucker for Chinese food. It made her like him even more.   
“Good,” he said sitting down across from her, “I figured we could watch a movie tonight too.”  
“What movie?” she asked.  
“Whatever you want in my collection,” David said pointing to the pile of DVDs on the coffee table.  
“Ok, sounds good,” she said.   
They both continued to eat their meal and it was silent for a while when David spoke up out of the blue, “Okay, I know this might be awkward for you, but I’ve had feelings for you for a while now,” he rambled.   
Miranda just sat there dazed for a few minutes before she took a deep breath and said, “I’ve had feelings for you since forever. I never admitted it but I’ve had a crush on you since the day you walked into Three Rivers for your residency. I just didn’t know how to tell you because you know me and feelings don’t get along.”  
David smiled and laughed, “Really? You and feelings don’t get along?” Miranda was pretty much the most sarcastic, rebellious, overbearing, and temper mental person he had ever met. Yet somehow he loved that about her.   
“Shocker isn’t it,” said Miranda sarcastically as she sauntered over to the movies, “You would own all the _Star Wars_ movies,” she said shaking her head.  
“Well is that what you want to watch?” he asked.  
“Yeah let’s bring out our inner nerd tonight,” she joked.   
“Okay,” he said popping the disc in and settling down on the couch. For the first time, just naturally, Miranda leaned against David’s chest as he wrapped his arm around her. She wondered how you could have a crush on someone for nearly two years and never say anything. Sure she dated in high school, but they were never anything serious. She wondered where they would be now if she or he had said something earlier. Although the movie was on David must have been thinking the same thing she could tell. She also decided not to overthink it when David leaned in towards her and let everything run its course when their lips met.


	4. What Was That?

The next day at the hospital, everything was pretty much normal. The both of them had patients and went about their usual business. They were both at the file station when they both snuck a wave to each other.  
“What was that?” asked Pam Acosta curiously to Miranda.   
“Huh,” said Miranda startled and she turned around to face Pam, “What was what?”  
“That wave,” said Pam.  
“Oh, nothing,” said Miranda nonchalantly.   
“Mmm hmm,” smirked Pam, “That’s what they all say.”  
“It’s nothing really,” defended Miranda.  
Pam bit down on her lower lip to stifle her laughter, “Sure whatever you say Miranda,” she said walking away.   
Meanwhile David was in his office when Andy walked in, “So did that wave to Miranda mean anything?”  
“What how did you know?” asked David.   
“I was in a patient’s room and noticed it,” said Andy cheerfully.  
“Oh,” said David, “Well it didn’t mean anything.”  
“Nothing at all?”  
“No,” confirmed David although he knew it wasn’t true.  
“Well even if it meant nothing at all, would you and Miranda like to double date tomorrow night?” asked Andy.  
“With you and Rena?” David questioned.  
“No with me and Ryan,” said Andy rolling his eyes at his friend’s naivety, “Of course me and Rena.”   
“Sure I’ll run it by Miranda but I’m sure she’d love to,” answered David.   
“Great. Let me know the final decision,” said Andy wondering off.   
“Ok then,” said David wondering how Miranda would react.


	5. Double Date

“I still can’t believe you talked me into this,” said Miranda as she stepped into David’s Mercedes.   
“Oh, come on it’s only two other people,” reasoned David.  
“Two people who grew up together and have been married for thirteen years,” said Miranda.   
“Hey they both were in the dating stage at one point…”  
“This not a date. It’s just four friends hanging out together. Two just happen to be a couple,” scolded Miranda.   
“Then what about the kiss?” asked David curiously.  
“I’d rather talk about that after I get some alcohol in me,” said Miranda as they both walked into the restaurant.  
“We’re meeting two people here,” David told the hostess.  
“Are you with the Yablonskis?” she asked. David gave an affirmative nod. She walked them over to their table where David sat across from Andy and Miranda sat across from Rena.   
“Hey Andy. Rena long time, no see,” said Miranda to them both.  
“Same here Miranda,” Rena responded.   
“So this is what a double date is like,” said David and received a sharp jab from Miranda’s elbow. All four friends enjoyed each other’s company throughout the meal.   
“Hey Miranda, I have to use the restroom you want to join me,” said Rena as she stood up and motioned towards the ladies room.  
“Um sure,” said Miranda with a weird look as she followed her superior’s wife.   
“So you won’t admit you and David are dating,” said Rena as she began to fix her hair.  
“That’s what you pulled me in here for?” said Miranda, “Really Rena.”   
“Believe or not Miranda I was at this stage once even if Andy and I grew up together,” said Rena with a smile.  
“So that makes you the queen of romance?” questioned Miranda.  
“No not at all,” she said, “I’m just saying it took me a long while before I realized I had feelings for Andy and now look where we are. I’m just telling you to follow your heart and don’t be afraid of what others think.” The two girls left the bathroom as Andy and David finished paying and stood up.   
“Well I guess we better get going,” said Andy taking Rena’s hand and heading for the door.   
“Okay, man see you tomorrow,” said David as he and Miranda waved goodbye.


	6. It Wasn't That Bad

“So it wasn’t that bad was it?” teased David as he led Miranda into her house.  
“No I’ll admit it was pretty fun,” she said.   
“Would you do it again?” asked David.  
“Yes actually I would.”  
Good,” said David, “Oh now that you’ve had some wine, can we talk about Saturday?” he asked cautiously.  
Miranda took a deep breath and said, “I know I said it didn’t mean anything but I lied. I liked that kiss me,” she confessed.   
“Me too. A lot,” laughed David.   
“But I think we should take things more slowly that’s all,” said Miranda.   
“Well how slow then?” asked David softly leaning in towards her.  
“I, um, maybe, just.” And that was as far as she got before they were both passionately making out.


	7. What Are We Technically?

Miranda was exhausted the next day but also incredibly happy. She hadn’t felt this way since, well since ever. She was so lost in her own world that she barely noticed Dr. Sophia Jordan approach her.   
“Earth to Miranda,” said Sophia.  
“What? Oh, Dr. Jordan, hello,” said Miranda bringing herself back to reality.  
“I need you to check out a patient,” she said, “Lisa is already working on him in the E.R.”  
“Okay,” said Miranda as she rushed down to the first floor. She spotted Lisa whisking the patient away, “Lisa, I thought you needed me to check out the patient?”  
“I do after he gets a head CT,” she replied.  
“Alright then,” said Miranda.  
“By the way is it true about you and David?” giggled Lisa.  
“What do you mean?” asked Miranda confusedly.  
“You know,” Lisa said arching her eyebrows playfully.   
“What no. We’ve hung out a couple times alone,” said Miranda.  
“Miranda, I’m no expert but I think it’s called dating,” said Lisa.   
“I’ll talk with you later,” breathed Miranda as she patted Lisa on the shoulder leaving the E.R. She headed to the cafeteria for lunch and spotted none other than that one special person.  
“Hey David,” said Miranda as she sat down at the table with her coffee.  
“Hey,” he said happily and then his face fell.  
‘What is it?” she asked.  
“There are rumors going around about us,” he sighed restlessly.  
“I know. I feel like I’m back in high school,” she chuckled lightly.   
“But I was thinking. Is it ok if one of them is true?” he asked.  
“What? That we’re dating?”  
“Well yes, but that kind of makes you my girlfriend doesn’t it?” he said softly looking down in fear.  
Miranda sat there for a few moments before grabbing David’s hand causing him to look up, “Yes. It does.”


	8. Officially Daranda

“So, are you guys are Facebook official?” asked Rena to Miranda. The two girls were out shopping while Andy and David went, well somewhere.  
“Yes, but don’t make a big deal out of it,” said Miranda.   
“I’m just saying,” said Rena eyeing a shirt, “Do you guys have your couple name yet?”  
“Rena! What are we? Teenagers! You and I and Andy our in our thirties! David is in his late twenties!” said Miranda.  
“Well then cougar, obviously age doesn’t matter to you so I’m going to ask again. Do you have your couple name yet?” stressed Rena.  
“No,” replied Miranda, “Do you have one?”  
“Randy,” replied Rena and Miranda laughed.  
“Fine Mrs. Yablonski, what’s on your mind?” asked Miranda playfully.  
“Daranda,” Rena threw out.  
Miranda pondered the name for a second, “Yeah I like it.”  
“Well then it’s official. Let David know you’re Daranda,” said Rena proudly.   
“Okay, okay,” said Miranda. Later that night when Miranda arrived at David’s house for dinner, she told him the news.  
“So Rena says our couple name is Daranda?” laughed David shaking his head.  
“Yeah. I think she likes the fact that she and Andy have another couple to hang out with,” admitted Miranda.   
“But personally I like it even though it’s corny,” he said.  
“Me too,” she said kissing him.


	9. Is This Love?

“So is Daranda still going strong?” asked Lisa a couple months later.  
“Yes Lisa,” moaned Miranda, _“God just because I have a boyfriend means Pam, Lisa, and Rena have to be like teenage girls. Soon I’ll be talked into watching Titanic,”_ she thought to herself.   
“We were just checking,” said Pam as she sat down in front of one of the computers.   
“Well if you guys have to be so nebby, we’re going to the movies tonight if you must know,” shared Miranda. Lisa and Pam grinned proudly, “I’ve got to go guys. See you tomorrow.”  
“Bye,” they both said in stereo. Miranda arrived at her house to shower and change before David picked her up. He arrived shortly after.  
“Hey babe,” he said pecking her on the cheek.  
“Hi,” she said back, “This is just out of curiosity but are Andy and Ryan acting all teenager with you?”  
“No, they're guys, not girls,” he chuckled, “Okay, maybe Andy a little.”  
“Just checking,” she smiled grabbing his hand and heading out the door. After the movie, they both decided to take a walk in the park.  
“Full moon tonight,” said David looking at the sky.  
“Should I be worried?” Miranda asked, “Are you turning into a werewolf tonight?”  
“Well everyone has baggage,” said David snaking his arms around her, “But really I’m a vampire,” he said jokingly.   
“Just call me Beth Turner then,” said Miranda making a _Moonlight_ reference, “Or wait that won’t work. Rena would be Beth since Andy looks like Mick.”  
“Now who’s the one acting like a teenager,” said David, “And I’ve never seen the show, so I wouldn’t know.”   
“I have the entire series on DVD. We can watch it together sometime,” Miranda said.   
“Alright babe. If you insist,” said David kissing Miranda. He pulled back for a few seconds.  
“What’s wrong babe?” asked Miranda.  
“Nothing,” he said, “It’s just…”  
“What?”  
“I love you Miranda,” he said quickly. Miranda stood there shocked, _“Did I say it too soon? Does she even love me back? What if just screwed up the whole relationship?”_ he thought before he felt her lips against his.  
“I love you too David,” she whispered against his lips.


	10. Girl Talk

“Miranda,” said Rena surprised to see her at her front door that morning, “Shouldn’t you be at work?”  
“I work the night shift today so not right now,” said Miranda, “I needed to talk to a girl. And by talk I don’t mean act like a teenager.”  
“Would I really do that?” asked Rena with a smirk as she let Miranda in.  
“Just a little Rena. But this is important,” said Miranda as she sat down on the couch.  
“Talk to me then,” said Rena taking a seat next to Miranda.  
“How did you know you loved Andy?” asked Miranda honestly, “And are we supposed to know what it is?”  
Rena contemplated the question for a couple seconds before answering, “I don’t know really. It’s just that one night we went out for dinner and he took me to the top of the Duquesne Incline. And he told me he loved me. I didn’t know what to say at first but then I said it back. It just came out naturally I suppose,” said Rena smiling at the memory.   
“So it’s supposed to come out naturally?” questioned Miranda.  
“If you said it to David, then yes it probably came out naturally. I sometimes wonder how to explain it to someone but you can’t. When its right, it’s right and you just know it,” said Rena rubbing Miranda’s shoulder comfortingly, “And when you find your soul mate, you’ll just know that too.”   
“Thanks Rena. And completely off topic. If it’s really love, he won’t dump me if he ever gets me in bed with him right?” asked Miranda.   
“Wouldn’t know. I was a virgin until my wedding night,” admitted Rena sheepishly.   
“Why does that not surprise me,” said Miranda sarcastically as she left the Yablonski house.


	11. Guy Talk

“Dude really? You don’t strike me to be the kind of guy who was virgin until marriage,” said David looking at Andy in shock. Dang, there were a lot of things he didn’t know about his friend.   
“I know this might be a shocker David but I didn’t sleep around as a teenager. I hadn’t been with any other girl other than Rena. And she wanted to wait,” Andy said honestly, “But trust me there were many times I thought about it.”   
“Who doesn’t?” laughed David as he finished plugging in his patient’s file.   
“David. If you truly want this relationship to last then wait until Miranda’s ready,” advised Andy, “And don’t cheat. I think Miranda would react worse than Rena. Much worse.” Andy shuttered at the thought of his wife’s reaction when she found out he had slept with Lisa. It was not pretty. And he knew Miranda would be ten times worse.   
“I suppose you’re right. But actually that’s what I was planning,” said David.


	12. I'm Ready

“Honey, you are so wrong. _The Last Song_ is a million times better than _The Notebook_ ,” argued Miranda, “And who made you watch that one if I made you watch this one?”  
“Um, no one actually. I watched it on my own,” he admitted self-consciously, “Please don’t judge me.”  
“Never sweetheart,” said Miranda kissing him which seemed to get more passionate with every one. Miranda knelt in front of him straddling his lap. David wondered where this was going. Okay, he knew where it was going when Miranda’s hands reached the snap on his jeans. He slowly stopped her.   
“Babe, are you sure about this?” he asked.  
“Sure about what?” she grinned.  
“I’m serious. Are you sure you’re ready?” he inquired gently. He felt her moist lips against his own again.  
“Yes, I’m sure,” she said softly leading him into his room and shutting the door behind them.


	13. What Do You Need?

Six months later…  
It was her and David’s one year anniversary. They had officially become a couple on October 10, 2010. They were living together and everything. But instead of feeling joy Miranda was scared to death. She never even thought of the possibility. She knew nothing about the job. And it was one that would last a while too. Was she really cut out for it?   
“Hey baby,” said David as he exited their bedroom fully dressed for work, “Are you feeling better? I know you got sick a couple times last night.”  
“I’m fine,” said Miranda forging a fake smile.   
“You sure?” he asked in concern.  
“Just tired that’s all,” she confessed. And she wasn’t lying; she could barely keep her eyes open.  
“Are you sure you want to go in today? I’m sure Dr. Jordan would understand that you were sick,” he said.   
“DAVID I’M FINE NOW LET’S GO!” shouted Miranda.  
“Okay, let’s go,” David said, _“But I really think a good night’s rest will help your terrible mood,”_ he thought to himself.  
Three Rivers…  
“Hey Miranda, you said you needed me,” said Pam.  
“Yeah, Mr. Smith needs another dose of morphine,” ordered Miranda, “And God I could use some.”  
“What why?” asked Pam.  
“My boobs feel like their being pounded with a meat tenderizer,” said Miranda a little too graphically.   
“That time?” said Pam sympathetically. Miranda just bit her lip and took a deep breath so Pam assumed that was a yes, “By the way, lisa and I are going to the burger joint down the street to pick up some lunch. Do you want anything?” she asked.  
Miranda thought about it for a few moments, “There’s a Walgreens next door right?”  
“Yes. Do you need Midol?” asked Pam.  
“No,” said Miranda.   
“Then what do you need?” asked Pam more confused than ever.   
Miranda took a deep breath before responding, “Pregnancy test.”


End file.
